Talk:Upcoming Features/@comment-36187490-20180714074141
I got some more Ideas: -Chores: People always say "123 for a maid" or "Can I have chore money." Well, what if the chores could be real? Maybe every week (bloxburg time) the grass can grow, or the leaves on the trees fall. Then you could have someone come and rake or mow it. Also for indoor chores, what if the counters were dirty and the dishes needed to be washed after you cooked or eaten? And if there was a toy chest and the kid went to play with a toy but didn't put it back in the chest or box.. it would lay on the floor? -School. So I know there are so many recommendations for school, so on top of there being a teacher job, classrooms, playground, etc. what if they also had some type of homework that is required to be completed each night? It wouldn't be a lot to do. And if you do not have the efficient amount of funds to purchase a desk, computer, and books, you could go to the library in the school to do your homework. Also during class time, there could be simple class questions such as "What's 2+3" or "How do you spell Wednesday?". And occasionally could be simple pop quiz or test? And every week or so (bloxburg time) you could get your report card? -Gas stations. It would be awesome to simulate real life by making the cars run on gas and the gas station be put to use! So each gallon could cost maybe 20-15$ and a half of gallon 10$. -The gym. The gym is a great place to work out but, it is boring seeing the same three activities over and over again. So what if there were a few yoga mats which could help your energize bar go up? Also there should be jump rope or a bike machine? -Basements or attics? What if there was a gamepassprobably 100 robux for having a basement or attic. It would be super cool in my opinion? -Winter update. Maybe during the winter update when the town is snow covered, what of you could build snowmen or have a snowball fight with friends? It would be super awesome and be a fun little thing to add. -sports? Maybe instead of just the soccer goal and ball we could add a few more sports. Such as a tennis court or a golf hole? Also mini golf would be a fun thing to do in the tiny park! On the mountain with the hangliders, it would be cool to add rock climbing! Of course you would need to pay maybe 50-100$ to do it. -Restaurants. I like the two food places in the city but it would be cool if there were more restaurants/cafes. What if in each neighborhood there was a lemonade stand ran by an npc? Or on the board walk there would be a more fancier restaurant for a night on the town? xD -Food. I loved the huge boost on new food but, I think there should be more of a variety. Such as donuts, sushi, ice cream sundaes, different types of pizza, fish, chicken nuggets for the kids, bread, waffles, cereal! and other items. And I think in order to make some of the foods (like the turkey or the cake) you would need to go to the groccery store. -Groccery store. When you would go in the groccery store you can get a cart for if your planning on purchasing more than two items. Then you would search in the isles and find the ingredients you need in order to make the food. Then once you've finished shopping you should go to the check out (specific check out lane with an NPC as the clerk) and bring the food to your car. -Vehichels. What if after groccery shopping you could open your truck for storage? That would be cool :P -Birthday Parties. What if during your roleplaying you could go to the furniture store and purchase actual birthday party items such as" Gifts, B-day hats, Cards, Balloons, Small party games? -Vacationing. Many people like the pretned to vacation in the game so what if they could have suit cases or backpacks with some items they need? Like food, wallet (just for decoration) clothes or items? -Characters. I think they should update the ages in the game. Some people would like more clothing options to suit the age ranges or to add baby and elder for when they want to do more roleplaying and expand their imagination? -Furniture store. I think the furniture store is pretty useless. So what of it was a super center? So it has all the items in build mode and the clothing, plus other things like school suplies, party section?